In many situations, computer users access and update confidential or sensitive information using computer based applications. This confidential or sensitive information may include confidential emails, blueprints, project reports, company statistics/charts, chat communications via Instant Messenger, personal medical reports, banking information and the like. When such information is accessed, it is necessary to protect the information to make sure it is not leaked or shared by any means when communicated from the application to the display scene on a display device via one or more processing modules, subsystems, communications links, etc.